A combination of ultrasound imaging and imaging based on electromagnetic radiation, for example computed tomography, is of interest for a variety of reasons. Hereinafter, the combination of ultrasound (US) and computed tomography (CT) will also be called US-CT. US-CT imaging makes it possible, for example, to improve interventions in that a CT volume image and an image recorded with an ultrasound biopsy probe are superimposed. This enables the desired region to be reached with a higher aiming precision. When ultrasound imaging is used in addition to CT, a stand-alone ultrasound device is frequently placed next to the computed tomography device. A configuration of this kind is not optimal for many applications with regard to the interaction of components of the ultrasound device and components of the computed tomography device.